Revenge for Love
by AmazinglyCool
Summary: Kou and Futaba had a unconvey love in middle school. Will fate bring them back together? Rated M for later Chapter. See inside for full Summary...


First of all, **Disclaimer. I do not own this manga or the picture. Of course this ideal comes from the awesome author who actually wrote the manga; Sakisaka, Io . She's awesome and this story is here because of her, so thank you! **

* * *

**_ Summary: Futaba and Kou had feelings for each other in middle school, but they didn't tell each other. One day, Kou's friends asked if Futaba and Kou are dating. Futaba's embarrassment made her said very mean things about guys. She told Kou's friend that he was annoying and that's why she hated all guys. Kou accidentally heard it and walked away with his friend. Then they didn't talk anymore. And suddenly, Kou transferred school. They were separated until their first year in high school when they met each other again. Kou is determine to make Futaba fall in love with him and get his revenge for what she did to him in middle school. What will happen between them? Stay tune..._**

Hi, you all will be wondering who's telling the story, right? Well, it's me. I'm short, small, and not good with boys. My name is Futaba. And during my middle school year, I've been having trouble getting along with boys. I always think that they're violent, noisy, and messy in class. But among these kind of guys, Kou from the classroom next door seem different. That's why it's okay if it's him. Kou have a nice atmosphere and his voice is not low, just like a girl. He has black hair with long eye lashes. He's slender and has a small build. He has a great smiled, and whenever he walked by, I would sneak a peak and look at him. I wanted to be friend with him because he sounds like a nice guy.

One day, as my friends and I was passing by the playground and we saw a bunch of guys playing tag. Yumi stopped and talked to one of the guy. "Naitou what are you guys playing?"

"Cops and robbers," he said with a smiled. Yumi have liked Naitou since when we start our middle school year. And it makes me jealous when she's trying her best to get Naitou to notice her.

"Cops and robbers?" Yumi said in a amazement. I slowly came from behind Yumi and there behind Naitou was Kou. He looked over at my directions and there our eye met for the first time. I looked down in surprised. "I want to play too," asked Yumi

"Ehh? You really want to play. Sure you can play," replied Naitou. Yumi smiled at Naitou again. Other people join us.

"Futaba should play too," Yumi suggested for me. I looked back and Kou was already looking at me. Suddenly I have the urge to look down again.

"Sure I don't mind," I said as I cover my face with my hand. It's the first time that Kou have looked at me.

"Okay! Here we go" Naitou said after we picked out our team. How long since I've play cops and robbers? I thought. I thought I should hide since I'm a robber. As I ran, I saw a small house. I crouch down and there was Kou.

"Ah.." I said as Kou turned around. "Sorry, I'll go to another spot," I said as I turned away. Kou grabbed my arm as he pulled me back.

"You can't right now. The cops are here," he said as he step in front of me and look out for cops. I looked at the bush where Kou is looking.

"Ah, it's true. Thanks."

"Yeah," he replied as he concentrate on the cops. I looked at him and daze off into his arms. He's pretty strong, I thought. That surprise me how he grabbed my arm. His neck is pretty cute, I thought again. He lean back. "Waoh, that was close. We can be seen here." The next moment I knew, he was up to my face. He was so close I could smell his shampoo. And sweat; I guess this is how guys smells like. I was still thinking about it and the next moment I knew he turned around and looked at me. I blushed stupidly while looking at him.

"Hey," someone called from nearby. "I think someone is behind the house."

"Stay here," Kou said as he runs forward.

"I knew it. I knew someone was behind the house. Get him," and before I knew it, Kou was caught. He laughed at it. I went closer while hiding in the bush. If an ally tagged him, then he can be free. There I saw Kou in a circle and outside that said jail. He looked straight like he's bored. I have to help him, I thought. Since he sacrifice himself, I have to save him. Wait for me Kou. As I pop out from the bush, I dash to him. I'll save you, I thought. I ran towards him and he looked at me. At the end, I got caught.

I sat next to him in the circle. "I plan to save you but..." At times like this, what should we talk about. And again, I couldn't stop but look at his neck.

"Um.. Thanks," he said while still looking ahead. "When Futaba was running towards me, I felt pretty... no incredibly happy." Kou is different from other guys. I'm totally fine with him.

"Yeah," I could hear my voice trembling.

"Yeah," he replied.

After that, whenever we saw each other, our eyes would meet. Then look away for a moment, and look back at each other again. One day, as I was walking home from school, it started to rain really hard. And so I took shelter in a temple near by. As I looked to my right, Kou was on the other side. I guess Kou is also taking a shelter from the rain too. He looked at me and then bow. I bow back at him. "It started pouring," he began.

"Yeah." Ah, I shouldn't say yeah. I should have said something else. Though I don't dislike Kou, I felt nervous around him. Just by looking at his big brown eyes would give me butterflies. This is as if.. I have feeling towards Kou. And then just the thought of this make me blush. I need to change the subject. "Kou, are you going to the firework festival?"

"Eh?" he said as he looked at me. I blushed more just by him looking at me. Arg, I should say that. "I wonder if Yumi will go. I'll ask her," I said trying to like I was embarrassed. So embarrassing.

"You can use this," he said as he toss me a shirt.

"Eh? A gym uniform?"

"You'll catch a cold. So use that to wipe your hair. Don't worry I haven't wear it... just once," he said.

"What? You wear it once?"

"Haha" and then he smiled at me. Surprisingly, he laugh pretty loud.

"Never mind, I'll use it. Thanks."

"Yeah. Go ahead." As I wipe my hair I thought to myself. What kind of expression is he making right now. I wonder if Kou have the same feeling.

The next day, I went to his classroom and returned his shirt. "You're gym uniform. Thanks.

"Right, then see you" he said as I turn around. "Wait. The festival... Are you going?"

"Eh?"

"Did you already have plan with your friends?"

"No. Not yet."

"Then during summer vocation at seven O'clock by the clock at Sankaku station," he said while covering his face with is hand. Then he looked at me. Is he asking me to go to the festival with him.

"Oh. What are you two doing," said one of Kou's friends as he came out from the classroom.

"Just taking back what I borrow," Kou said as he went inside the classroom.

"Eh? That's all," Kou friend sounded like he got rejected. He looked at me. "Hey, is nothing really going on between you guys? Tell me please!" Ahh, I'm not good with guys. "Come on. Tell me~

"Stop it. You're annoying," and then I realized that I've been blushing. I wasn't just blushing, I was angry. Angry to the fact that this guy is persistent to know what is between us. "That's why I don't like guys." Only Kou will I not dislike. And the rest, I will dislike them. "You're just like idiot," I spout some more. I hate myself. Why am I saying these things. "That's why I hate all guys," Kou walked out of the classroom. Did he heard what I said, I thought. He walked behind his friend as they went away from me. Maybe I shouldn't say those words. But maybe Kou will understand right? He knows that he's different right? And before I even realized myself, I had already doubted myself. The next day when our eyes met, he look away and never looked back. He put his head down as he walked pass me. He must have hate me, I thought. After that, he never looked at me anymore. I can't help but say to myself: don't worry. Kou knows he's different. He already ask you to the festival. You can just apologize then.

During the day of the festival, I waited. And waited. And waited. After awhile I began to lose faith. Maybe he misunderstand. Maybe he hates me now. Or to began, maybe he didn't invite me and was just joking with me. Maybe that was just a joke.

"Kou transferred school," Yumi told me.

"Kou transferred?" I asked not believing it.

"Yeah, he transferred right after the festival." One the day that we got back from summer vocation, Kou transferred. He left without even saying goodbye. After that, I was lonelier. Even though, I may smile, it wasn't like it use to be anymore.

One day again, it was pouring raining outside when I walked home. As usual, I went to the temple for shelter. I looked to my right and there was no Kou. My smiled turn into a sad one. There's no way he could be there, I said to myself. And I thought of our old conversation on this temple when it was raining. And guilt was built inside of me. I put my head down and covered it with my hand. Maybe next time, I'll apologize. And when I think about it, when is next time. Of course, there will be no next time. I blew it, and that's what I deserved. But, still, can I no longer see him? And before I even knew, tears were running down my face like the rain. It hurts on the inside so much that I couldn't handle it anymore. And I've realized that I've been in love with Kou this whole time. Even though, it was stupid; I love him. But nothing started. Nothing at all. And I could see myself drift away. I wonder what kind of face Kou is making right now...Continue...

* * *

I know I haven't finish my other story, but I just couldn't get this story out of my head. Please write me a review...


End file.
